Troy Krieghauser
Sheriff Troy Krieghauser, first introduced in May 1, 2015, is the former deputy and current sheriff of King Falls. He is married to Loretta. He calls up to the Sammy and Ben Show frequently to chat with his "co-best buds" or when he was Deputy, to give them the inside scoop on current events. Appearance Troy's official appearance is unknown. He has been described as tall and skinny on multiple occasions and is said to be well over six feet tall. Lily Wright refers to him as having "a dopey grin and sharp eyes". Backstory Troy is the same age as Benjamin Arnold and they were best friends growing up. Troy was with Ben when he found Serendipity, the "cat"/ sugar-glider, in a box left by a traveling circus. However, sugar-gliders are illegal to own in the tri-state because of the '72 Sugar-Flu outbreak. One day, Serendipity had an accident on one of the teachers Mexican Pizza's and a teacher, Ms Bodenheimer, cornered him, thinking Serendipity was his. He confessed about Serendipity and Bodenheimer took Serendipity to the office, which was the last Ben and Troy saw of her. On King Falls AM, Ben finally found out what happened through the pet medium Olivia Dupont, aka Golden Owl. Serendipity got tossed out the window of a moving car by Sheriff Gunderson after biting him. This caused a fight between Ben and Troy which lasted around 3 and half months. Until for a late Christmas present, Troy bought Ben another sugar-glider, named Peas, in order to make it up to Ben after he found out what happened, and Ben accepted it as a token of their friendship. During 'The King Falls' Sheriff Brawl 2018' it is announced that Troy won the election, although it is due in part to Gunderson pulling his name from the race to work for the Science Institute. Trivia * Troy's voice-actor, Eric Kimelton, has an intense hatred for his character. He wants Troy dead, and will go so far as to erase Troy's lines out a script when he's in an episode. * Troy has been compared to the fictional sheriff Andy Taylor from The Andy Griffith Show by some of the cast members, due to his genuine want to be a good person and cop, and want to help others. * It has been implied in many episodes, especially during the "Beatbox Battle" from the Christmas musical episode, that Troy grew up poor, and that his father went to jail when he was a kid. Because of their financial status and his father being in jail, Christmas was never a resplendent affair in his household, however, it is exactly because of this that Troy always makes sure he can buy something special for his mother and Loretta. Despite his past, Troy loves the holiday. * Due to "hurtful stereotypes", Troy does not like donuts. * Troy is a big fan of "Walker, Texas Ranger" * Doyle described him and The Dark as about equally tall Appearances Category:Characters